Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti
by Mynock
Summary: OS. Smut. Femslash. Based on a tumblr request : "Oh my god, imagine Reagan whispering sexy things to Amy in Spanish during sex". REAMY.


**Hi guys !  
This is my first Faking It Fanfiction AND my first english fanfiction too. I'm french, so please, would you excuse my mistakes ?  
I wrote this history for some guys on tumblr : faking-it-ruined-my-life and not-that-into-labels. Hope you guys gonna like it.  
So, here's my goal : "Oh my god, imagine Reagan whispering sexy things to Amy in Spanish during sex…"**

**Edit : Thanks to some of my readers I corrected some of my spanish mistakes, thx guys, you are awesome !  
Here we go ! **

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

Here I am, camping in the middle of nowhere with Reagan, my girlfriend. God, it's so good to say it. My girlfriend. I though that after all the drama with Karma I won't be able to date anyone. But the truth is, Reagan is different. She's mature, gorgeous, amazing and sexy as hell. I think I'm falling for her. But how I can't ? During all this time, I was so obsess with Karma, trying to make her love me back, I was so blind. Karma is my best friend, nothing more. I love her, yes, but in a sisterly way.

Reagan smiles at me. I can't help but smile her back. We're here, cuddling near to a camp fire she made. I wasn't a romantic person. I let all this crap to Karma, but now I have to admit that's pretty cool. I wish this moment will never end. We stay here, during half hour, just enjoying each other presence.

When I feel soft lips pressed in my neck, I have a grin. This will definitely be a awesome night.  
When I think that by less than a year I was into boys, I just want to laugh. Because, sex with Reagan is one of the most incredible think on the world. Our first time was perfect. She was gentle, patient, careful. We spent all the night to discover each other body.

But tonight, I want more. I trust her, and now I just want her to fuck me. Wow, that was crude. But true. I feel like a horny teenage boy. She has this effect on me. But, Jeez, have you seen her body ?

Suddenly her lips covered mines, interrupting my toughs. I moan during this kiss, God I'm crazy about her lips. She bites my lower lip, asking me to allow her tongue to meet mine. I gladly accept. Our kiss becomes needy and hungry. I whisper "Tent, now".

We barely make our way into the tent and her hands are under my shirt, stroking up my stomach. Hers lips were attached to my neck, placing light kisses, sending butterfly in my stomach.

**\- Hm, Shrimp, Quiero besar todas las partes de tu cuerpo. **(I want to kiss you all over your body)

Reagan's Spanish words just sent wave of arousal through my body. I feel hotter and hotter in my clothes. I really need her to remove them for me. She seems to understand because she removes my jacket and practically rips off my shirt.

**\- Q****uiero quitarte toda tu ropa . **(I want to rip all your clothes off)

And, with that sentence, she starts to undress me. I do the same, I really need to feel her skin against mine. We're laying on the mattress, in our underwear. She grabs my breast and I make a loud moan.  
There is no way I'd let her taking advantage of the situation. Tonight I'll be the one to please her.

I flip our bodies, now I am laying on top of her, giving her a mischievous smile. She raises an eyebrow, trying to question me.

**\- Wait and see babe.**

I unclasp her bra and take it off. I look her breast. She is damn sexy, like a latina goddess. I kiss her passionately, then I report my attention on her boobs. I take one of her nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. She let out a strangled cry of pleasure as I start to massage her other boob with my hand.

**\- Quítate la ropa interior. Quiero verte desnuda. **(Take off your underwear. I want to see you naked)

Okay, I should have taken spanish lessons. Because right now I don't understand what she says. Then, I feel her hands unclasp my bra and trying to remove my panties. Oh. Desnuda means naked. Well, I can fix it. Soon, our underwear are just memories.

She grabs my hand and pull it on her core.

**\- Tocame. Te deseo. Amy, I really need you to fuck me right now. **(Touch me. I want you.)

**\- You wishes are orders.**

I kiss her again, our tongues start to dance a complicated ballet. She is so wet. I moan, just thinking of it. This girl is gonna make me crazy. And I fuckin' love it.

My fingers find her clit and draw tiny circles around it. She makes a low growl as I run my fingers along her clit.

**\- No jueges conmigo Shrimp ! Stop teasing me !**

I smile at her widely. I love having such effect on her. I mean she is that sexy girl, self-confident as hell. She is the on who always turn me on. But now, I'm in charge. She is the one who beg for my mercy. I love that.

I insert one finger in her pussy, and start to move it slowly.

**\- Amy por favor ! Mas rápido ! I need more. **(Amy please ! Faster)

I focus my mouth on her breast when I add a finger in her. I try to move faster and faster. Her breath accelerates. I know she is close, so close. She needs one more thing. I whisper in her ear the only spanish words I know :

**\- Te quiero. **(I love you)

**\- Dios Amy ! **(God Amy !)

Her walls clench around my fingers. She throws her head back and let the pleasure invade her. I slow down my ministrations, help her to ride out her orgasm. I pull my fingers out and kiss gently her forehead. I lie down next to her, holding her in my arms. She closes her eyes for a second, then look at me, smiling.

**\- ****Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti. ****Te quiero también. **(I'm hopelessly in love with you. I love you too)

Yes, Reagan is different. With her, I could start to think of a future together. And, many, many other nights of camping.


End file.
